What Do You Mean, Sam?
by NothatRose
Summary: Sam and Andy has a little conversation in the car about being a good team.


**Author's Note** : Hey,…. You know the saying 'Calm before the storm'? Well, I'm scared to see Sam all smiley and cheerful this week. Not that I'm complaining of his dimples and his love for his McNally shines like the midday sun. But you know…..Sigh. Anyway, from the second episode of season 2, here's what I think he meant when he said they make a good team.

Thank you to **dcj, No.1TwiFanpire, .Naxen, WenEdg, aolande1, Sairs J and chocolate2010** for your encouraging reviews. To** ATLjunkie, rookiebones and edwardfiend**, thank you for your lovely reviews and I apologise for not replying you personally. Also, special thank you to everyone that has read my last ff .

**Summary** : Sam and Andy has a little conversation in the car.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any part of Rookie Blue. Plain and simple.

**xox**

"**M**mmmmm.. Oooh Sam you're the man! You know exactly how I like this." Andy moaned as she tossed her head back and closed her eyes.

"Steady McNally. I'm driving." Sam gave her a quick glance before adding, "And by now I should know what you like."

"Really?" She smirked.

"Of course. We've been together for some time now. If I don't know how you like it, I might as well go shoot myself."

"That's a bit drastic. Don't you think?" She giggled.

"The way I see it, it's a two way street. You know what and how I like it, so it's only fair that I know your preference too. We give each other what the other wants and the whole day just gets better." He winked at her before turning his attention to the road again.

"You are all dimples, I know. Seriously Sam, I can't describe how grouchy you are if you don't get it the way you like it."

"Hey! I can say the same about you too, McNally." He pointed his finger at her.

"What are you saying?"

"Remember yesterday when your colleague with benefits slash housemate gave you that coffee? It wasn't how you like it and it certainly wiped the smile off your face."

"I wonder how he could have got it wrong." Andy put her empty cup away. She licked her lips of the remands of coffee on her lips. Sam had made it just the way she like it. "His name is Luke, by the way."

"Whatever. I'm not marrying him so why should I care if I don't get his name right or if he can't remember how to make my coffee the way I like it."

"SAM!" She smacked his chest.

"What? You marrying him?" He raised his eyebrow.

She shook her head and shrugged. "I...he..we..."

"Yeah. Whatever. I just think that after all this time, it should be second nature to get the damn coffee right for someone that means so much to you. It's like fixing your own cup. How could he have got it wrong? " He shrugged and added softly, "Unless it was for someone else."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Sam? It's not gonna be like that 'It was, what it was' speech is it? I still don't get that one. So what do you mean by 'someone else'? Don't think I didn't hear you."

"Someone else. Someone that you don't know. How they take their coffee." He hoped she didn't push further. "What do you think I meant?"

"Nothing. Which reminds me, what did you mean yesterday?"

"About you doing a good job? Being smart? How you're doing? What?"

"No. The part about you and me. About us making a good team. Better than paperwork. The fun."

"What do you think I meant?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know." She looked out the window before biting her nails. "Maybe you're saying that you have decided to join Guns and Gangs? Go undercover. You want me to be with you? Doing undercover, I mean."

"Would you?" He asked without looking at her.

"Is that what you are asking?"

"Maybe." He shrugged. "You gotta admit we work good together. Know each other's move. We don't even have to communicate verbally. We read each other well. What you say?"

"Sam.." She sighed.

"I know. There's Detective What's -his -name." His knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel real tight.

"Sam.." She wanted to reach out to grab his wrist.

"Forget it McNally." He turned to give her a tight smile. "It's not fair for me to ask you. You have a life. With him."

"So, you saying you have decided?" She whispered.

"I don't know. Just have to wait and see. It's easier to go when there's nothing or someone holding you back."

"Is someone holding you back?" She turned to him to look at this profile.

He didn't answer until they stopped at a traffic light. He closed his eyes for a second before turning to her and giving his answer. There was no cheeky dimple or mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Just a look like her gave her when he said she has a lion heart.

"Like I said, I love working with you McNally."

THE END

I hope you liked that. Share with me what you think?


End file.
